Iantha the Platypus
Iantha (Eye-an-thuh) is an inventor and sometimes mad scientist who used to be a human girl. She apparently "made a mistake" and got turned into a platypus, and a talking platypus at that. Biography Iantha's past is very uncertain. Not much is known except that she created her first invention, a liquid that turns rabbits into cows, at age ten while she was human. At thirteen she was transformed into a platypus. Physical Appearance Iantha looks a lot like Perry, only violet-blue with an orange-red tail, bill and feet. She often wears a lab coat similiar to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, making other people think she is an evil scientist. Instead of walking on all fours like a normal platypus (if you could call platypuses normal), she walks on her hind legs like a human. It is unknown what Iantha looks like as a human. This may or may not be announced in the future. Personality Iantha tends to focus more on her work than other people. When other people talk to her she most of the time blacks out, thinking about her latest project. She also has a weak sense of hearing, so she often hears things wrong. Once, when Isabella asked why she was wearing a lab coat, Iantha replied with, "Pancakes, of course.", not fully hearing the question. She can also be extremely silly, either trying to help somebody with an invention and seriously failing, not paying attention and answering questions with random words, or commentating on "the goofy work of man". Candace once said that the world should be thankful that Iantha was a platypus and not a human being. "Because if she was human, the world wouldn't survive." Everyone agreed. Relationships Phineas Flynn Iantha describes Phineas as a brother to her. She loves all his inventions and helps him once in a while, though they have different reasons for building. Iantha builds to help people, though she rarely succeeds, and Phineas builds for fun. Ferb Fletcher Iantha doesn't understand Ferb at all. She often asks him, "Why don't you talk?" and when he does, she says, "Holy bananas! Since when does Ferb talk?" Candace Flynn Finds her absolutely hilarious. Once she turned one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions invisible right as Candace was entering the yard with Linda just to annoy her. Candace finds Iantha extremely annoying. Perry the Platypus Iantha confronts Perry every so often and asks him why he doesn't do much. She has no idea he is a secret agent, and if she did, the secret would be out in approximately 2.5 seconds. Appearances Her creator is planning on writing several stories about Iantha. Iantha's antics include but are not limited to: *Finding out about the OWCA and possibly joining *Being turned back into a human but changing back into a platypus *Falling in love (but with who, you ask? Well, the author hasn't decided) *Someone else falling in love with her (same as above) *Accidentally helping Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri-State area *Saving the Tri-State Area Quotes Userbox Add this to your page if you support Iantha! Gallery Platypus2.png|Iantha testing an invention Platypus.png|Original artwork for Iantha Iantha3.png Iantha4.png|Iantha just doesn't understand Perry. Iantha6.png|What Iantha may look like as a human More coming soon! Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Platypus Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Lotta's characters Category:Teens Category:Animals